


Crystals and Mesh

by MizushimaHikari



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crystals, Cute, Dorks in Love, Forgiveness, Guilt, Hugs, M/M, Mischief, Office Party, Suits, accentuate your assets, illusion mesh, vkusno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizushimaHikari/pseuds/MizushimaHikari
Summary: In which Viktor buys Yuuri a new suit.





	

“EHHH?! You did WHAT?!” Yuuri cried. 

He gaped at his dreamboat of a fiancé, Viktor Nikiforov, who was already dressed for tonight’s holiday gala. Viktor wore a sheer wine red blazer with gold embellishments over a crisp white shirt and slim black trousers. The blazer skimmed over his hips perfectly, and the top three buttons of the shirt were undone, creating a V-neck that revealed his fine musculature. His hair was slightly tousled, and he was giving Yuuri a smoldering look. 

Usually, Yuuri would melt at the sight of his sensual prince. Usually. 

“VIKTOR! Where did you hide my suit?!” 

“Not telling!” Viktor said, far too happily. 

“I liked that suit! It was the only suit I had! What am I going to wear tonight?!” Yuuri screamed. 

“I’m so glad you won’t wear that hideous necktie,” Viktor protested. “Besides, I did you the honor of personally picking out a new suit for you.” 

“Huh?” 

Viktor unceremoniously shoved his fiancé a package wrapped in paper. “Try it on! I want to see!” 

Yuuri sighed and went to their walk-in closet to change. Classic Viktor…

Viktor sat on the edge of their bed, impatiently tapping his foot. He petted his dog Makkachin, who was curled up on the bed, but Makkachin could tell his owner’s mind was elsewhere. 

Suddenly, Yuuri yelped, “VIKTOR!” 

He interpreted that as an invitation to join his lover in the closet. He strode over and brashly swung the door open. 

Oh, yes… this suit was a very good choice indeed. 

Yuuri adjusted his glasses with one hand and roughly ran his other hand through his slicked-back hair. “Viktor! I can’t wear THIS to our office holiday party!” 

“Why not?” Viktor asked innocently, knowing full well what Yuuri would say. “The navy blue looks good on you, and it fits properly.” 

Yuuri tugged at the collar of the suit jacket. “The jacket and the pants fit fine, but that’s not the point! Why is my undershirt a purple bodysuit?!” 

“Your shirt is blue, not purple. The color goes with the jacket!” 

“Why a bodysuit though?!” 

“It gives you a sleek silhouette,” Viktor cooed as he stroked Yuuri’s cheek and closed the distance between the two. 

Yuuri shut his eyes. He knew there was no point arguing over this point. “More importantly, why is my suit jacket bedazzled?” He gestured towards his excessively shimmery shoulders as he swiveled around, presenting the sparkling red and blue Swarovski crystal design on his back. 

“That’s to accentuate your waist! See, the pattern trails down your back and around your waist like a belt!” Viktor slid his hands around Yuuri’s waist and said, “Look, the fabric here is beige. It’s almost like you’re wearing illusion mesh around your waist.” 

“Wait wait wait, I don’t need people thinking I’m exposing that much skin!” Yuuri wailed. “It’s a serious event tonight!” 

Viktor deflated at his lover’s words. He was now wearing a puppy-dog look, more befitting of a guilty Makkachin caught eating buns than of a prince. 

“I just wanted you to have something better than that mundane suit. I just wanted the world to understand how special you are…”

Yuuri’s frustration dissipated, and his expression softened. He pushed away the hair over Viktor’s left eye and said, “Viktor, thank you, but I don’t need a new suit from you to feel special. I feel special whenever I’m with you.” 

Viktor embraced the shorter man and whispered, “I’m sorry.” 

Yuuri hugged him back. “It’s fine.” 

The couple remained entwined for several minutes, cherishing the sanctuary of each other's arms.

After they parted, Yuuri said, “Can you get me my old suit?” 

“I can! It’ll take a while, though! Makkachin helped me hide it in the backyard.” 

Yuuri facepalmed. Hard. 

Once he no longer felt so done with Viktor, he peered at his own reflection in the mirror. “We’ll be late if I try to get my old suit,” he ruminated. “Let’s just go as we are!” 

“Yuuri, are you sure?” 

“It’s fine. Even if the suit is risqué, it looks beautiful.” 

Viktor’s eyes welled up with tears of joy. He was now wearing his signature heart-shaped smile. “I’m so happy you like it! You look so … vkusno! I love the jacket! It’s longer in the front than in the back to highlight your assets – ”

“WHAT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's unclear, in this world, Yuuri and Viktor are normal people with normal office jobs, not world-class figure skaters. (I imagine them as assistant professors!) 
> 
> I adore all the details of Yuuri's free skate costume. I'm so impressed by all the effort and thought that went into this show. 
> 
> Also, if episode 11 has taught us anything, it's that Yuuri with slicked-back hair and glasses is amazing. O.O


End file.
